


The Hidden Island

by Saricess



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Don't Judge, F/M, just a little something, no violence here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: hired by lex luthor, slade wilson goes into the bermuda triangle to pick up on an unknown signal to find an hidden island, where he runs to a villager who catches his interests. this story is loosely based on the animated film pocahontas.





	The Hidden Island

**Author's Note:**

> so i watched pocahontas like two days ago cause it's my favourite disney film and pochahontas is my favourite disney princess and i've been in a slade wilson mood (weird right?) and then a thought came to me, what if slade wilson met someone like pocahontas?! 
> 
> so this little fanfic is based on that idea, it kinda different from pocahontas as this will obviously contain powers and all sorts etc. there are no triggers! this is safe for everyone to read :)

The wind rustled through the two straps of Slade’s mask behind his head, his sling over his shoulder moved smoothly, the little holes of material in his mask giving him fresh hair as he stood on top of a tall building.

He had been called minutes before for a job, he was getting ready for bed when his phone ringed, he glanced at it and saw the little details indicating it was a job and was going to ignore it, however the name of the contact caught his attention.

It was unusual for Lex Luthor to give him a job, the man that wanted Superman gone, Slade didn’t know if the man was stupid or a genius for trying to get rid of Superman, it would definitely made a story, but a good one? Salde didn’t think so.

Curiosity got the better of him, he dismissed his sleep and changed into his armour before going to the spot Lex wanted him at. He didn’t think it was a clever spot, meeting on top of LexCorp tower as he could be seen by some people either in their apartments, helicopters or a certain someone flying around or using their x ray vision and enhanced hearing.

As he waited for his contact, he listened to the calm wind. The sky was clear tonight and the stars were shining, Slade wasn’t one for stargazing but he could admit that it was a nice view.

Finally he heard footsteps, they clicked along the concrete of the tower. Slade turned his eyes from the sky to Lex, who stood in an expensive suit, complete also with an expensive set of shoes as well as a watch on his left wrist. He was alone, but Slade knew better, his men were hiding in the shadows, waiting in case something went wrong.

“Slade” Lex greeted, a small smile on his lips.

“Lex”

“I’m honoured you turned up, I have to admit I had a feeling I you wouldn’t”

“Well what can I say” he moved to be a few feet in front of Lex “It’s not everyday I get a job of Lex Luthor”

“Yes, it is” Lex agreed “However I assume you want to skip the small talk and go right into it?”

“Hmm” a teased voice came from the mask “We hardly know anything about each other, but so far your hitting the right points”

“I’m glad” Lex said “Then let’s get on with it” he clicked his fingers and a bodyguard came out of the shadows, he carried a pad which he passed to Lex and stood next to him, eyes on Slade. “For some months now I have done some investigation behind the bermuda triangle, the disappearance of planes, ships, etcetera was something that intrigued me. So I have sent many ships of mine as well as numerous satellites to catch anything, a signal, a sign of life, whatever it may be” Lex tapped some buttons on the pad and projected an enlarged a picture of the bermuda triangle.

“I never thought a person like you, who wanted Superman gone, would be interested in the activities of the bermuda triangle” Slade spoke.

“I am a man of many things Slade” Lex smirked “Although Superman poses a threat to Earth, I believe that what is in the bermuda triangle may be the same thing”

“Erhuh”

Lex dismissed his sarcastic noise and continued on “After many tries and updates to my tech I finally found an energy signal, it was small but I caught it and locked onto it” A red dot appeared in the middle of the triangle, showing the signal Lex got “I retreated my satellite back, however it was severely damaged, despite this I now have evidence that something is in the bermuda triangle and I want you to investigate it”

“You want me to go into the bermuda triangle, a place where people go and don’t come back from” Slade repeated Lex’s words with little disbelief and tease “How do you know if i can get there? More importantly if I do get there, how am I going to get back”

“I have that covered, from the satellite that survived-”

“-barely”

“I have taken the updates from it and uploaded it onto a ship of my very own, I have updated every inch of it to make it denser, more durable and more efficient to keep you safe as well with a numerous supple of things you need such as food and water” A boat was now projected to Slade with arrows pointing from different parts of the boat to a box of information “You will also be supplied with a pad like mine, you will need to report everything you find along with photographic evidence”

Slade had to admit, he did like this idea of a job, however there was one problem,

“What’s the price if I take this on?”

“20 million”

Oh now he like the job even more, however Slade always thought the job through before the money. If Lex was right then Slade would discover something that could be considered amazing by a number of people, and he would be generously paid for it. If Lex was wrong Slade could easily turn the ship around and save himself and would still get his money.  
It’s a win-win for him.

“Ok, you’ve got a deal”

Lex smirk changed into a smile as they shook hands “Excellent, we’ll meet in a few days time for the ship to be ready”

They parted ways under the sky that was once clear, and now was clouded, the view of the stars gone.

* * *

 

Slade and Lex met a few days later out on on of Lex’s private ports, he decided to set sail at night to not receive any looks from the people at the harbour so that they’re mission wasn’t blown. Slade walked around the ship, it was very more future like despite it’s look of a normal ship. It had numerous technology which included heating, air condition, a speaking sat nav, autopilot and so on.

It was now two in the morning and everything was set, Slade and Lex went over the job once again before Slade went on the boat and set sail, coordinates already inputted into sat nav to make his way.

* * *

 

It had been five days since Slade set sail on his job and he was getting rather bored, he was thankful that Lex put a TV in this ship, though Slade didn’t watch much TV at home. He liked going onto the outside deck and take off his mash to feel the cool wind, he had no discomfort of seeing other sailors as Lex installed some kind of glamour to make him appear as an old fisherman.

Right now he was sat inside before the sat nav, his feet up with a glass of wine in his right hand, it was surprising on how much wine he has drunk in the last five days, however he took careful intakes on how much he should have.

A beep from the sat nav caught him, he put his feet down and listened to the robotic voice.

_“5 miles from destination”_

_10 minutes_ Slade looked out the window see the once blue and sunny sky turn grey and dark, he put his glass of wine down and walked out to the deck. The wind was more forceful and cold, the taste of salt increased he noticed as he licked his lips. Slade locked the door before putting on his mask and putting weapons back into his armour.

_“2.5 miles to destination”_

_5 minutes_ Slade turned the TV off and locked all the cabinets in the room before putting on his mask and sitting down again. The sky had gotten more dark that Slade had to turn the lights on, mist was increasing which made it hard for him to see beyond his current view, the sea had gotten rough.

_“1.5 miles to destination”_

The waves increased and got bigger and more rough, thunder and lighting were striking, Salde gripped onto the small counter of the desk where the sat nav was implaced, he could not see anything from the windows.

The lights started to flicker, the beeping on the sat nav was now constant as it was telling him how far he was and how much danger he was in.

_“1 mile to destination”_

The ship was rocking furiously on the waves, the flickering on the lights was still going but faster, the beeping was getting louder the the lighting was getting closer.

“Shit”

As he felt the waves get stronger, he braced himself for what was to come. He shut his eyes tightly and felt his body move along with the ship, his grip tightened on the counter. He gritted his teeth as he felt the ship soar for a few seconds before finally coming to a stop, his body fell by the impact of the landing, Slade got onto his knees and got hold of the counter once more until he felt the ship stop moving all together.

Slade let go and sat comfortably on the ground and took off his mask to catch his breathing and relax after the chaos of a ride. When he felt good enough he stood up, rubbing his head he looked out of the window which he could now clearly see out of.

There, he was looking at sand to where the ship landed and onto lush green grass with numerous trees, he could hear noises that belonged to birds, flying in the wind, and could see the bright blue sky with the sun in all it’s glory.

“The energy source Lex picked up...was this island?” Slade muttered, confused yet a little amazed. They had found an island in the ocean where numerous things go missing, yet here an island stood with life and good weather.

Lex was right, he did find something.

“Well I can’t stay in here forever, got a job to complete” Slade grabbed the pad Lex gave him and put it into a pocket on his belt, he unlocked the door to the deck and put on his mask, he could only hear one thing before jumping of the ship, and landing on the sand.

_“0 miles, you have reached your destination”_


End file.
